Fate's Design
by LanaRae
Summary: Fate has a way of dragging together the most detailed design, five people that didn't even know they effected each other were about to meet to take down Maine's most wanted criminal, The Wicked Witch. Spoliers, Ault Universe. Hook/OC Neil/Emma


_Running was what I was good at, like most foster kids, I had problems I had been running from for years, stolen cars, fights and families, always running, always watching my back._

 _But never in my dreams, I've never run in my dreams, I knew it was a dream because I had been running the whole time, yet I didn't know who or what I was running from, just a continuous path, a yellow path, my mind had a sick since of humor, and if there was a wizard at the end of this path I totally was asking him to drop a house on me._

" _Aubrey stop!" a voice echoed off the walls of my mind, my dreams, "This isn't your path, stop running Aub,"_

 _Only as the voice got closer my legs started going faster!_

" _Aubrey we need you!" another voice ran out, I knew these voices, I knew I did but it wouldn't come to me._

 _My legs got going so fast fire should of left a trail behind me, still following the yellow path._

" _I can't stop!" I knew I needed to answer them, I needed to stop._

" _You will find us, when you're ready!" the voice echoed from further away._

* * *

"Ms, Smith, are you with us?"

"Aubrey Smith!"

My attention quickly was drawn to the front of the class, small laughs broke out in the class.

"Ms Smith, I know you're not serious about this class or education in general, but if you want to sleep please stay in your bed next time," my bald English professor snapped at me, causing the room to fill with quiet laughter; I turned my head at them all with a smirk on my face. I always had to look like I was laughing with them, like being told this on a regular basis was a joke. I sat with my smirk on my face, waiting for everyone's attention to turn towards the professor again.

"You will never learn girl!" an arm wrapped around my shoulders, and the smell of perfume filled nostrils after class was dismissed.

"Becks," I smiled over at the closest thing to a friend I had.

"Party tonight at Billy's, you're coming,"

"Why did that sound like a demand? Not a question?" I looked over at Becky raising one side of my mouth.

"Because, you're Aubrey Smith, you never miss a party!" she pulled out her phone, and huffed, "Damn I've got music history! Be there at 8!" she didn't wait for a reply as she stomped off in her red heels. I just shook my head at her retreating form; me and her couldn't be any different, but I guess what they said is true, opposites attract, even if it was just friendship, she was the rich, perfectly curled red head, with a bit of a wild side daddy didn't quite know about. When we had first met she stilled smelled like trust fund money, but after two years of college most of that had worn off, the stink of life had started to make it's mark, the smell I had worn for all of my life, my blond hair full of way to much dry shampoo was balled up ontop of my head, and I was still in the yoga pants I had slept in the night before. I had received compliments on my looks most of my life, but I didn't take any of it to heart, if I even had one. The last foster home I was tossed into my last years in the system had been the most honest with me, probably too honest.

"You will always get through life by your looks Aubrey, but you use it as a crutch, if you need to do anything in college it's to find a rich man to tend to you, because you will never amount to anything, and never work anywhere but on you're back,"

Ever since I had one thought, proving them wrong. But so far the only thing I had accomplished in college was teeth scrapping grades, a continuous run of parties, and a beer pong championship.

Walking through campus I waved at familiar faces, and acknowledged my name but I never stopped till I reached my dorm.

"Thank god!" my room mates voice filled the small room the second my converse passed through the door way.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her, wondering why she was standing on her desk with our broom in her hand! "You can't fly,"

"No, there is a damn bird in here!" she swung the broom to add attention to the ceiling, where in fact a blue bird was flapping in the corner!

"Well shoo it out the window!" I walked over to the desk my new room mate was currently standing on.

"I've tried!" She swung her broom around again.

"Give me that thing!" I yelled grabbing the broom out of her hand.

"Okay birdy," I approached the corner of the room, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way,"

It chirped, the damn bird chirped at me!

"The hard way it is then!" I reached up with the broom in my hand.

"It's coming down!" Dorothy screeched!

"I've got this!" I turned to look at my roommate only to see her half way crawling up the wall behind her.

A chirp went off, to close for comfort, I drew my attention back to the bird only to see it perched on the end of my broom.

"Awe you're not going to hurt anybody are you little guy!" his little chest puffed in a breath and chirped again.

"Put it out"! Dorothy screeched.

"Okay lets go back outside!" I kept a strong grip on the broom as I walked to the open window.

Violent chirps escaped the blue bird, he roughly flapped one wing.

"I think he's hurt," I leaned in closer to the flapping bird, "No way," I whispered to myself, a piece of paper was tied to the wing of the blue bird.

"What?" Dorothy snapped, still on top of the desk. Untying the note I quickly shoved it in my pocket, knowing nothing was going to explain this to my roommate, I needed to examine it in privacy. The second the note was tucked into my pocket the bird flew off the broom and out the window.

"That's some Harry Potter shit," I mumbled walking over to the window, no sign of the bird was in the air.

"Shut that so it doesn't come back!" Dorothy snapped climbing off the desk.

"I've never met a girl afraid of a blue bird before!" I smirked over at her shutting the window.

"That bird was possessed!" she adjusted her clothes that had wrinkled in the sheer terror of her attack, "That kind of things don't happen where I'm from!"

"Well Dorothy, you're not in New York anymore!" I passed her the broom going over to the bathroom door.

"There is party tonight, you coming?"

She only nodded in response as she walked over to the window scanning for the bird.

I already had the note out of my pocket before I shut the bathroom door.

 _" **Aubrey, trust no one, she's watching you, you will find us when you are ready"**_

"No way," I read the tiny note over and over again. A bird, with a note, a note with my name on it, from a bird. I was truly loosing my mind.

"Aubrey, a note from a bird, get it together!" I leaned over the sink filling it with cold water. My eyes caught the mirror the one thing I've always had problems with is mirrors, ever since I was a kid I've hated them, it was the truest form of myself, the one person I couldn't fool with a smirk, myself, and in that reflection I saw the only thing that made me an individual, one bright green eye, one dark blue one.

"Will you hurry I've got to pee!" Dorothy jumped me, but my eyes didn't waver from the mirror, and a smirk I didn't wear filled the mirror, my own reflection was mocking me.

"I need a drink," I mumbled to myself shaking my head, and the only person staring back at me was me wearing my plain face.

* * *

"Aubrey I knew you would make it!" Becky wrapped her arms around me as soon as I walked into the house.

"You didn't give me a choice did you?" I laughed as a drink was shoved into my hand.

"You always have a a choice Aubrey, remember that," As she said that her eyes darkened two shades, what exactly were they serving us.

"That was cryptic Becks,"

"What was?" she asked her eyes back to normal.

"What you just said!" I laughed, alone.

"Well I did know you would make it Aub, come on you're acting odd," she smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"I need some shots, I'm having a weird night,"

"Oh come on Aub, don't be a bitch," Dorothy just about snarled at me, dragging me into an alley; well we more of stumbled, we had had more than our share of drinks.

"I'm not doing it," I tried pulling my hand out of her grasps.

"Come on Aubrey, it's who you are, you're heart has the potential to be as dark as they come," her voice cracked, "I'm running out of time, she's coming,"

"What?" I questioned my roommate.

"The witch she's coming,"

"Dorothy I think you're taking this whole OZ thing to much,"

"Shut up, and do it, just do it!" She shoved a knife into my hand, "He hurt me Aubrey hurt him," she pointed at a figure laying in the alley, the liquor was fogging my mind.

"No,"

"NOW!" her eyes shifted, to complete darkness, "I'm out of time, she's coming for you! RUN!"

I felt vomit rise in my throat as I saw my sweet roommates body shift wrinkle in pain, letting a screech escape, before she popped into a monkey, a monkey with wings!

I had no problem with running now, my boots clicked against the ground as I ran, not daring to look back, and not quite believing what I was running from.

I turned the corner of the alley towards where the sun was rising, causing the street to shine in the sunlight, turning everything yellow.

My dream, it was my dream.

"Aubrey, come home!" the voices rang out in my head, "Just say it!" they were following me.

I knew how to escape, I knew what I needed to do.

"I'm ready!" I yelled out to the darkness just before reaching the pier. "I'm ready!" I said again my legs still not stopping as I ran off the end of the dock over the ocean, but my feet never got wet.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything. Also this is going to be like a mixture of all the seasons, and some people are still going to be alive! And honestly I have no clue where I am going with this its just a thought i've had in my head for a while. Tell me what you think? Or are you just lost?


End file.
